Harry Potter Fanon Wiki:Great Wiki Purge
A Great Wiki Purge is a type of administration policy and effort, originally undertaken by sysop Anselmo499. A purge is bound to happen whenever the wiki becomes filled with articles that fit the requirements listed below. Targets What follows is a list of pages that are targeted by the Wiki Purges: *Abandoned articles (articles which have been "in development" for more than one month); *Articles composed solely of infoboxes (and/or headers); *Articles not related to Harry Potter fanon or fan-fiction; *Articles which are not in English; *Articles which violate the policies; *Articles with no relevant information; *Badly formatted articles; *Broken articles; *Individual pages (pages which have no connection to a story or other characters from the original editor); *Joke articles; *Obsolete categories; *Obsolete templates (including infoboxes); List of Great Purges Recovery of deleted articles In the event of a user returning to the wiki and wishing to have their pages restored, they must contact an administrator or bureaucrat, who will then proceed with a "review" of the request. After the restoration, the article must be edited to comply with the instituted policies. If the restored article is not rectified in a period of ten days, then it will be subject to deletion again, this time permanent. Accidental deletions It is not practical to manually delete every single article which is targeted by the purge, so for this purpose the program known as Auto Wiki Browser is used. However, this also means that sometimes there is collateral damage. In other words, accidental deletions. This can manifest itself in either the deletion of a single or a few articles, or a mass deletion. In this situation, the owner of the deleted pages is to follow the instructions above in "recovery of deleted articles", and the pages to be restored shall be subjected to the same review process as the other ones. Message from Anselmo499 "To those unaware, my view towards the '''Harry Potter Fanon Wiki '''is that of renewing the community, and dismissing that which is obsolete. Unfortunately, before my ascension to sysop, no one actively sought to eliminate the problems which had taken hold of this little corner of the internet. If they did, then they gave up in said efforts. Many articles here have been abandoned, are permanently underdeveloped, sport little to no information, lack relevance in their contents, and many others lacking updated information. And then, we have articles which are composed of two lines or so, and have no story reference at all. Not to mention the countless which violate the new policies of the wiki. In order to renew the wiki, order must be brought, not just in the shape of new guidelines, but also in the efforts of the community to improve itself. We are small, true... but that doesn't mean we should be a beacon of barbarism and decadence. In here, my motto is "all for the wiki, nothing against the wiki", and I shall follow it for as long as I am a member of this community. This "Great Wiki Purge" is a harsh, yet necessary step in furthering our community and its quality. We are an encyclopaedia of all things related to Harry Potter fanon and fan-fiction, and shall continue to be that while abiding to a certain level of quality, lest we will be the laughing stock of other wikis." ''- Anselmo499'' Category:Harry Potter Fanon Wiki